


Dark Side

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Teslen - Freeform, Trapped on an island with a vampire for backup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: Helen's is aware of how dangerous these people can be when you stand in their way. Yet she is finding being trapped on an island with a certain Vampire, even more so. Tension rises, between them but Helen knows his tricks, she won't fall into his arms that easily.While Nikola  just wishes she would trust him enough to know he only has one agenda this time. Her.





	1. Your Lovely Company

Helen’s eyes met the water, as if in a trance, its rhythmic pull called to her and she listened most eagerly, as if it echoed the deepest longings of her heart.

She had always been drawn to the water, its beauty wild and untamed, despite man’s attempts to conquer it. The ocean answered to no one.

She watched, as the Waves crept up upon an unsuspecting dog, and playfully licked at its heels. Causing the poor thing to jump with surprise. A dark blur bolting across the sand.

Helen chuckled at the water’s mischief. She liked how it misbehaved, never seeming apologetic for its actions but wore them with a countenance, only few could truly match. It was that sense of freedom that was utterly captivating to her.

However; she knew only too well of its cruelty; the swiftness in which the ocean claimed lives. 

The titanic had certainly taught her that. 

Yet it also sustained life, creatures and beings of this world who would drown in air, as people the sea.

The morning sun rose from her window, its golden rays caressing the water’s surface, like a lover’s kiss. An embrace so fleeting, yet so beautiful. She was caught by the scene. 

It reminded her of those times when the five of them went away to the sea side. Days, she so dearly missed. 

Where they would walk beside the beach, almost pulled by its gravity. Well at least she was. 

Most of her company however did not seem to share her view;

James was always too astute in his deductions and took more pleasure in observing the behaviours of those around him, only tempted if the activities involved fishing or a game of cards. 

Nigel was much the same in the fishing department: he could never sit still for more than two seconds, she laughed, especially when he saw something worth stealing or an opportune moment to annoy Nikola. 

He used to turn invisible and steal Nikola’s things. 

Or, what he used to call, baiting a vampire, which involved poking her poor friend with a floating recently caught fish until he vamped out, then made a break for it before those claws got you.

Nigel was a master at escaping, much to the Serbian’s chagrin. 

Her amusement faded. John...: He would stay by her for longer, for a moment or two. Then after a while, whisper sweet sentiments in order to steal her away from its splendour. Much more the poetic romanticist, he charmed her with words. But never truly saw the beauty in something as simple as this, Helen thought ruefully.

But then there was Nikola; a small smile touched her lips. He loved the freedom of the scene. He loved the energy and the rush of power, the waves crashing in time with your heart. His eyes were the same steel blue, which drew you closer, captivated yet not unaware of the danger. Helen ignored those idle fantasies, which had no place in her head then or now.  
However; Nikola, for all his complaining about going away from his work and the general lack of hygiene of her father’s cabin, was the one person who would just sit beside her for hours, quite content. 

Just talking or simply admiring the view. She would lie her head against his shoulder and he would make her laugh with his witty remarks about their professors or the world in general. His gentle teasing was a nice change, sometimes, from the intensity of John’s company. 

She had loved John then. In that there was no question, but didn’t mean he owned her so much as to restrict the company she kept.  
He had claimed the right to court her, not the right to restrict her from being in the comfort of her friends. 

Something Nikola loved to tease him about. Spending more time with her than was strictly proper for a courted woman to be in company of single man. 

However despite John’s dislike, it was, in all honestly, complete innocence between them, nothing more than a mere brush of their hands that neither were bold enough to entwine.  
But sometimes she would catch him looking at her, with such unspoken longing which made her heart race. But then the look would fade away with the setting sun as if it had never been there at all. 

Helen was shaken out of her revere as her phone bussed on the table. It was Will, whose lack of grammar when it came to texting irked her to no end. 

He was asking how the Sanctuary was fine and asking how the conference with the director’s was going. 

She resisted the temptation to say bloody awful but instead replied with an optimism that didn’t match her current outlook. 

She began typing. 

Not as well as I hoped, but time will tell, I still have a week left. 

But in reality, the meeting was nothing short of a disaster.

The directors were yelling at each other, only four people agreed that the deep ocean mining project must be halted for the safety of everyone in the area due to the Voltarius serpent. An ancient sea dwelling abnormal which inhabited the depths below and, when provoked, could cause major tsunamis. 

To make matters worse, out of the four people who agreed with her, only two of them were even part of the meeting. 

The other two consisted of a nosy window washer, who seemed inspired by her words and yelled from the other side of the glass “You tell ‘em, girlfriend!” before the blinds were promptly closed on him. 

And the other was a shy sectary who said after the meeting was over “If it’s any consolation, I support you.” Then hurried off to her desk outside. 

Helen sighed, frustrated, rubbing her temple. She would not give up, oh no, definitely not. She was far too stubborn for that.

A waiter came up to her and placed some tea on the table with a smile as she thanked him, then walked away. 

Yes this is what she needed, the hot steam rising to meet her like an old friend. Thank god for tea, she thought as she looked around the room. 

She was here for a week yet best make the most out of a bad situation, she thought, Surveying upon the hotel, with an idle but appreciative glance. 

Then her gaze stopped, lingering upon a young couple who sat on the lounge, the man’s arms circled around her small frame in which she playfully slapped his chest laughing at his grin, then leaned contently against his shoulder. 

The immortal doctor, sipped her tea with a wistful expression. They were so young, so full of life and optimism so….in love. 

Envy tugged on her heart. Memories filled with longing, betrayal …loss. 

Her mind refused this emotion, but it would not stop the ache, for someone who would hold like she was the centre of their world, a perfect embrace she could quite happily drown in. 

Helen turned away from them and their youthful flame. 

She could never have that. 

Never again. 

A sharp sensation rang hollow inside her chest. Not even a spark left. Not after….. 

Helen shook her head trying to contain her scattered thoughts, but the feeling would not cease. Try as she might, she couldn’t drown out the echoes of her own loneliness.  
Get a hold of yourself, she scolded, you hardly have time for that, your life is far too busy and far too complicated. 

She steeled herself as a young Bell boy approached her.

“Excuse me Miss Magnus” He stammered rather shyly “a man asked me to give you this.” He gave her a small white envelope. 

“Thankyou,” Helen smiled warmly, thinking it was one of the directors that she had met earlier this morning. 

Helen.  
Please allow me the pleasure of your lovely company.  
Meet me at the water’s edge.

Helen swallowed, her eyes skimming over the words, hoping to disclose its sender. Interesting; it was written in French. The letters were neat yet hurried, as if there was a hint of urgency within its inviting tone. 

This man was bold, that went without saying. But obviously not bold enough to write their name. Did he believe she would refuse it his name was present, or was there another motive? 

Either way, she was best to treat this situation with caution. Anonymous letters were never good news. Especially in her profession.

Alright, Helen thought, what do we know so far about this mysterious sender? Well they obviously know who I am. However there weren’t a lot of people who called her by her first name.

John’s name flashed in her head, sending a bolt of alarm through her. 

But it was short lived. The way this stranger wrote was definitely not John’s style, especially not in French. Writing normally wasn’t his first approach. Unless it was in blood that was. 

She almost sighed with relief, she really did not want to deal with him at the moment. Pushing those thoughts aside, she pondered upon more realistic and most likely safer candidates. 

It could be Christian Manly, from the conference her mind offered. He had seemed to be very supportive of her sanctuary despite its decided unpopularity amongst majority of the directors. He was also French. 

Maybe he wanted to discuss the matter further. Although, while his support was admirable and most sought after in this trying time, the mid-thirties billionaire had seemed a little bit more interested in her, rather than the Sanctuary or her proposal to postpone the project until a new site could be located. She smiled to herself, perhaps….  
Well she’d best find out from the messenger. 

“Pardon me, but was the sender from one of the gentleman from yesterday’s meeting?” She enquired before the bell boy turned away.  
“I don’t know Miss, he never told me his name, all he said was that you wouldn’t need to guess.” He shrugged.

The smile slipped away. Helen arched a brow, suspicious now. That type of arrogance was quite hard to find, without a century worth of practice. 

Well it was definitely not Christian, she thought. But for some reason she wasn’t disappointed. And that annoyed her immensely, especially if it was the man she was thinking of.

“What did he look like?”

“Ah,” He looked at his shoes, trying to remember, “I think he was wearing a dark suit, thin and tall, about mid-thirties to early forties.” 

Well, that narrowed it down, Helen thought dryly, but smiled and politely thanked him. He did not deserve her frustration. He bowed slightly and walked away.  
Once Helen was by herself once more, she looked back at the note. 

Oh Nikola, what are you playing at this time? She sighed fondly at the note, moving swiftly from her chair to the door. 

Why couldn’t she just have a moment’s peace once in a while? But a smile played with the corners of her lips. Despite the trouble that would inevitably follow, she had missed Nikola, not that she would ever admit that to him…


	2. Unexpected

Helen came across the water’s edge, the small pebbles crunching underfoot as she walked. 

Her eyes searched around the water, subtly scanning for her friend. 

Where is he? She thought, crossing her arms as the wind blew, slightly unsettled and annoyed at him for calling her here and yet not showing himself. 

The latter proving the greatest source of her concern. It made her hand itch to drift of the side pocket of her coat where her gun was hiding. A sense of comfort, from its weighted and sturdy presence.

Six minutes passed and it felt like an hour. She gritted her teeth with strained patience.

Was he just being his snarky, teasing self, making her wait with suspense or was he somehow prevented from meeting her? Her mind ran through the possibilities, each worse than the last. Helen scolded herself; now she was just being paranoid. Yet she couldn’t shake the feeling. Why wasn’t he here, why hadn’t he come….? 

“Beautiful. Although I expected nothing less.” A voice suddenly whispered from behind her, startling her. She spun around quickly, her hand in her pocket, only to see her old friend, who had the audacity to smirk at her. 

“Nikola,” she replied evenly, cursing his vampiric ability to sneak up on her like that. She almost had drawn her gun out her hand fell to her side once again. “You’re late.”

“Nice to see you, too, darling,” He purred, eyes dancing with mischief as he moved close beside her. “And I don’t remember putting a time on our little rendezvous.” 

Helen sighed, trying not to entertain his antics. “What was so urgent, that you needed to send me a letter in French? And, more importantly, why are you here?” 

“Can’t we just simply enjoy the fact that I am here, you’re here, together,” He smirked, “alone, without the children, whatever shall we do?”

“Stand here all night until you decide to grace me with an answer,” she replied dryly. “Now, stop stalling.” 

Nikola always loved to dance around her questions, especially if he didn’t particularly like his answer. But Helen could tell something wasn’t right; while his mannerism was airy and playful, his movements were sharp more alert, constantly analysing their surroundings almost as if he was on guard. 

His smile never faulted but something in his eyes told her that their situation was not as placid as it seemed. He leaned close, as if to kiss her cheek, then whispered in a low tone, “Not yet, we are being watched.” 

His warm breath brushed against her cheek, sending shivers down her spine; although her mind firmly told her that it was just the cold breeze that summoned such a reaction, and not her pesky vampire. 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” She arched an eyebrow. “Your visits never came without trouble.”

“At least I’m not boring.” He offered her his arm with a grin and she took it, shaking her head with a smile, thinking quietly to herself: No you are most certainly not. “You’re enjoying this far too much.” 

“What’s not to enjoy? Danger at every turn, a hotel stocked with fine wine. And, I get to stroll across the water with your lovely company.” He appraised her, falling into their easy rhythm. 

“Trust me, it won’t be so lovely when I shoot you for being reckless,” she replied wryly. 

“You know, being shot by you many times over the years has never seemed to change my opinion on that matter,” He admitted softly. “You’re still breathtaking, either way.”   
She felt the heat rising in her cheeks, and cursing herself for his words affecting her like they did. “Flattery, aside,” resuming her calm, “what have you done this time in which you had to drag unwanted attention in my general direction?” 

Nikola had always been rash, she just hoped that, whatever dangerous game he was playing, they wouldn’t both get burned.

“Why do you always assume it’s my fault?!” He exclaimed, and she gave him a look. “Wait don’t answer that. Anyway,” he sighed. “I, despite your clear lack of faith in my innocence - which wounds my immortal soul by the way - didn’t do anything.” He exclaimed looking rather petulant. 

“Past performances say otherwise Nikola, and vanity hardly counts as a soul. Besides I couldn’t make a dint in that ego, if I tried, even if I did manage, well.” She winked “You’re immortal, I am sure you will survive,” her eyes were sparkling. “But please, continue.”

“Tease,” he murmured. “And I was going to, before I was most rudely interrupted,” he bit back, humour dancing in his eyes which then vanished just as quickly. “And, it’s not me they are after.” His tone became serious and soft. 

She gave him a confused look “Then why are we being watched?”

“Well I suppose we are a very attractive spectacle,” he smirked and she gave him an impressive glare. 

“Focus Nikola. You asked me here, remember? So I expect there to be a very good reason of you being here besides the wine and want of company.” She moved away from him crossing her arms across her chest, looking very intimidating. 

“Fine,” he sighed running his hands through his hair. “You’re in danger. Let’s just say your latest philanthropist endeavour, regarding our giant slithery friend, has dragged a lot of unwanted attention to you and your supporters.”

Helen’s eyes widened with shock. Well this was certainly unexpected. Normally he was the one in trouble, not her, but now it seemed the roles were reversed, and she didn’t like it. Not one bit. And since when did Nikola come running to her aid on a whim and how did he know she was in trouble, or where she even was?

“Wait, how did you…?” She started turning to face him. 

“Know about this?” He answered and she nodded. 

“The children,” He stated simply. 

“My team called you?” Her eyebrow raised. He nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world, like they did this all the time. “No offense Nikola but if I was in danger, I really wouldn’t expect them to immediately pick you as the first person to contact.”

“Well they certainly weren’t going to call ‘ghostbusters’, and it seems desperate times call for desperate measures. Needless to say, Heinrich contacted me a few days ago when I was in Paris, sipping a nice Bordeaux, and informed me that you were being targeted by some nefarious agency who is more than happy to cut corners to get what they want. Perhaps Edison managed to make a clone after all….”

“And you just dropped everything and came here?” She exclaimed in disbelief, one hand placed on her hip. Henry was away on a mission in Berlin with Kate. Well that explains why Will didn’t know, but why did he contact Nikola, of all people? Things just didn’t make sense. 

“Well, I didn’t drop the Bordeaux, but essentially, yes. And why is that so hard to believe?” He replied testily. 

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know. Perhaps, it has something to do with your past track record.”

He smirked at her, “I didn’t know you kept one on me Helen, but it seems like you know it cover to cover.” His eyes gleaming. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She retorted proud that her voice didn’t waver. “The last time you told me I was in danger, you lied and tried to kill me, so forgive me if it don’t cling to your every word.”

He looked like she had slapped him, all the playfulness evaporated from his eyes which was not what she had anticipated his reaction to be. Flippant, teasing, yes. But not this lingering hurt that clouded his expression. 

“It wasn’t all a lie….” A sad smile touched his lips, as his gaze fixed on hers, most intently. “Not everything.” 

His sincerity caught her. She knew she shouldn’t trust him, yet there was something in his tone.

His expression swirled with a storm of emotions, seeping from the cracks in his hardened armour, where her words had punctured through, only to inflict such pain; a wound that bled with regret. It tugged at her heart, she wanted nothing more but to take the pain away, her mouth opened slightly, but words caught in her throat.   
His vulnerability disarmed her, but there was something else, something untamed and irrepressible. Desire burned in his eyes, like a hungry flame, but it was more complex than that, deeper than longing. 

It was terrifying and magnificent; familiar, yet utterly alien. 

It was a look that reflected the dangerous line they entertained, but never crossed. Because that was their dance. A dance that never ended…. 

It’s not real, Helen, you know that better than anyone. Her mind whispered, but even though she was aware of the reality, a sorrow lingered within her heart. A sadness she denied.   
Helen turned away from him and pushed those thoughts aside, her composure slipping into place once again. 

“Being selective with the truth doesn’t make it any easier Nikola,” She replied, her tone tired and unsure, as she looked back at his face which beared his usual air of confidence all traces of vulnerability gone, as if it was never there. 

“Yet you still came here willingly, knowing it was me who called.” A smirk forming on his mouth. “Deny it all you want Dr Magnus, but you missed me.” Despite him being utterly insufferable, she was glad to see the spark return in his eyes. 

“I hate to disappoint, but I had hoped it was one of the directors.” She half lied. “In fact Christian Manly, is quite charming and French, a promising candidate.” She smiled sweetly as they walked back to the hotel. Nikola stared at her with disbelief and, if she hadn’t known better, a twinge of jealousy. 

“I didn’t realise blonde asparagus’s could be charming.” He replied with distaste. “Bland, yes. Good with butter and garlic, maybe.”

“Don’t be obnoxious,” she smiled at her friend. “He is one of my only supporters on this campaign, and if you are here to help me, as you claim,” she patted his cheek fondly, “you will be either polite or silent. Preferably the latter.” 

“Fine,” he grumbled, “I will be on my best behaviour around the asparagus. Although if he disrespects, vampires, pigeons, or the cravat, I will slap him with his own bank account, so hard he will wish he had never invested in bit coin.” Helen almost laughed at that, especially with the petulant withering look Nikola was wearing, but instead bit her lip, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“I will make sure he is aware of that.” She replied while shaking her head as they walked onto her floor. 

“Yes, go ahead, take all the fun out of it,” he quipped, following her as she opened the door to her room, sighing. 

“You are truly impossible.” 

“I prefer lovable, with a challenge.” He grinned, taking off his jacket, closing the door behind him. 

“I am sure you do.” She retorted, picking up some files from the bench and stacking it in order. Maybe something regarding the project could help them find out who was targeting her and the directors who supported her. 

He gave her a look and leaned against the bench beside her, his hip almost touching hers. 

“Did Henry tell you any specifics on these people or just that they were after me and anyone who assisted my cause?”

“Wolf boy didn’t seem to have a lot of time for a chat. He messaged me in a binary version of Praxian code, mind you.” Helen raised an eyebrow. Nikola almost sounded impressed, although she knew underneath his sharp comments, he actually was rather fond of Henry. “Said that you were in imminent danger and that some mob, were after you and that,” he paused looking at her for a moment… “you needed me he breathed softly.”

Helen swallowed down the warm feeling that washed over her as he said those last words. 

“Binary Praxian code,” she enquired, “he must have either been desperate in terms of communication or knew that his message to you would be traced, but if so why didn’t he contact me directly?”

“Maybe he couldn’t.” Nikola shrugged as the moment passed, “Either way I doubt any message besides smoke signals would reach here, anyway.”

“Why would you say that?” Her brow furrowed. 

“Well, when I first came here, using my electromagnetism, I detected an energy shield, which I found to be blocking radio waves from external sources. However it fluctuates during transmissions.”

“As if it’s censoring what’s coming in and out,” Helen finished, sighing in frustration. “No wonder Henry couldn’t reach me. But Will could.” 

“Aha! I knew Huggybear could not be trusted. It was those squinty eyes….” Nikola exclaimed dramatically. 

Helen scowled at him “Really, Nikola. Stop insulting my staff. You know perfectly well it wasn’t Will.”

“Perhaps,” he admitted. “But doesn’t make it any less fun.”

She sighed, “Can we concentrate at the task at hand, please?” She turned away from the insufferable vampire, who was still grinning like a devil. 

“When that task involves you, absolutely.” He replied, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Helen rolled her eyes, “You do realise I am not the only one in danger? Susan and Christian are also being targeted, from what you have told me.”

“Yes, yes, but my main priority is certainly not Suzie or that pitiful excuse of an asparagus. So, if they are not the Great Helen Magnus, then they will have to wait in line.” He retorted hands on his hips, his face concerned and, despite his snark, she was touched. 

She laughed softly, “I don’t need a knight in shining armour, Nikola.” Her lips twitched, amused. 

“Helen, how could you insult me, with such a degrading stereotype?” He cried in mock outrage. “Dragons are far more dignified, they live surrounded by riches and protect beautiful maidens from those pesky tin cans armed with scrap metal, a much more lavish and rewarding lifestyle.” 

“I am starting to think dragon is more appropriate.” She teased, her eyes bright with that quiet amusement and he grinned in response. 

“Well I have to chase away those cretins somehow.” 

“I think your sarcasm, does just fine.” 

“Well I wasn’t going to use my magnetism on them; I reserve that solely for you, Helen.” He winked and she slapped his arm playfully. 

“Keep dreaming, Nikola,” she scoffed. 

“About you? What makes you think I ever plan to stop?” 

“That was not encouragement,” she exclaimed, but there was no bite to her words, and he leaned closer, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Helen swallowed at the action, her heart thrumming in her chest.

“It didn’t have to be.” He whispered back, his touch gentle, fingers barely brushing the side of her cheek as he tucked her hair behind her ear and she gave him a quiet smile.  
“Nice try Nikola, but that won’t work on me. I know your tricks.” She replied with almost perfect conviction as she turned away to collect the rest of the papers, it almost convinced her and would have fooled anyone else.

Yet the vampire was positively smirking now. 

“You know Helen, your words say one thing, yet your pulse…” His eyes glinted. “Well, it says something very different.”

“Just….do something useful.” She groaned at him and he grinned, grabbing some of the papers of the bench and reading them with a satisfaction he never held for paperwork.   
Damn his vampiric senses. Helen just hoped he couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks or the grin that threatened to spread across her face. Evil creature.


End file.
